DESCRIPTION: [unreadable] The Fire Department of the City of New York (FDNY) responded to the World Trade Center (WTC) on 9/11/01 & despite numerous injuries & incredible losses (343 FDNY rescue workers died that day) continued to provide rescue, recovery & clean-up services from 9/11/01 until the site officially closed on 6/2002. During this effort, nearly the entire FDNY rescue workforce was exposed. In October 2001, the CDC funded the FDNY Bureau of Health Services' WTC Medical Monitoring Program to provide immediate medical monitoring for FDNY rescue workers (Firefighters, EMS workers & Officers; incumbents & recent retirees). The team at FDNY submitting this Clinical Center Proposal has been the Clinical Center for the existing FDNY-WTC Medical Monitoring Program (CC-FDNY-WTC) Our response to RFA-OH-04-004 builds on the results of our successful FDNY Bureau of Health Services' WTC Medical Monitoring Program. Continuation of the current FDNY Data & Coordinating Center is an essential part of the overall program for the long-term medical monitoring of FDNY rescue workers (incumbent & retirees) who responded to & worked during the World Trade Center attack, rescue & recovery site. Based on our prior work in collecting, analyzing and [unreadable] publishing this data while maintaining patient privacy and confidentiality as well as the strength of our collaborations with the many other WTC investigators, we believe we are best suited for the continuation of this program. FDNY rescue personnel also agree as over 84% of those eligible have come to us for their medical monitoring and to date we have evaluated (CC activity) and analyzed (DCC activity) 12,766 FDNY rescue workers. Continued medical monitoring and clinical services remains essential to our patients as [unreadable] they continue to suffer from respiratory and mental health problems. [unreadable] [unreadable]